callofjuarezfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Użytkownik:Johny29i/brudnopis
Rüsselsheim am Main Kikinda|poprzednik = Opel Diplomat B|następca = Opel Senator B|segment = E|typy nadwozia = 4-drzwiowy sedan|silniki = |skrzynia biegów = 3 i 4-biegowa automatyczna 5-biegowa manualna|rodzaj napędu = tylny|długość = 4810 mm|szerokość = 1722 mm|wysokość = 1415 mm|rozstaw osi = 2685 mm|masa własna = 1485 – 1640 kg|zbiornik paliwa = |liczba miejsc = 4|gwiazdki EuroNCAP = |pojemność bagażnika = 500 l|ładowność = |wyposażenie dodatkowe = |modele bliźniacze = Opel Monza|pokrewne = Opel Rekord E Opel Commodore C|konkurencja = Audi 100/200 BMW E28 Citroën CX Fiat Croma Ford Scorpio Honda Legend Mazda 929 Mercedes-Benz W123 Peugeot 604 Renault 25 Saab 9000 Volvo 740|commons = Category:Opel Senator A}} Opel Senator A1 Rozwój Senatora rozpoczął się w pierwszej połowie lat siedemdziesiątych. W pierwotnych założeniach nie miał to być flagowy model Opla, lecz następca Commodore B. Wobec fatalnych wyników sprzedaży w 1973 roku, dla inżynierów Opla stało się oczywiste, że prace nad następcami serii KAD (modele Kapitan, Admiral, Diplomat) nie mają dalszego sensu. Kierownictwo Opla chciało nadal posiadać reprezentanta w segmencie dużych sedanów, który miał uplasować się wyraźnie powyżej Opla Commodore, pod względem prestiżu i komfortu. Zrezygnowano również z rozwijania silników ośmiocylindrowych, głównie za sprawą gwałtownego wzrostu cen paliw. Klienci w tej klasie pojazdów oczekiwali nowoczesnego wyposażenia i luksusu, niekoniecznie zaś łamacza cen. Senator został oparty - podobnie jak Rekord E - na platformie GM V, był więc stosunkowo tani w produkcji. Na bazie Senatora powstała też sportowa Monza, o nadwoziu hatchback. Nowe modele otrzymały aerodynamiczne nadwozia, dopracowane w tunelu aerodynamicznym Pininfariny. Konstrukcja W przeciwieństwie do Rekorda, auto otrzymało niezależne tylne zawieszenie. Dzięki zastosowaniu gumowych łożysk, konstrukcja tylnej osi przyczyniła się z jednej strony do dobrej izolacji akustycznej względem nadwozia, z drugiej zaś wpływała na precyzje prowadzenia. Aerodynamiczna konstrukcja nadwozia pozytywnie wpływała na zużycie paliwa oraz osiągi. Początkowo Senatora napędzały rzędowe silniki o sześciu cylindrach. Były to znacząco rozwinięte jednostki, znane ze starszych modeli. Wykorzystywały one typowy dla Opla wałek rozrządu w głowicy (CIH). Podstawowa jednostka - 2.8 S - był najprostszą z tych konstrukcji, wykorzystywał jednak nowy gaźnik Pierburg 4A1, który był znacznie łatwiejszy do regulacji, zmniejszał też zapotrzebowanie na paliwo. Mocniejszy 3.0 E posiadał już wtrysk paliwa Bosch L-Jetronic. W sierpniu 1978 dołączył silnik 3.0 S, mający zlikwidować niszę pomiędzy dwoma istniejącymi już jednostkami. W silnikach 3.0 E z pierwszych lat produkcji, w wyniku drgań przy dużych prędkościach, dochodziło do pęknięć wału korbowego. W roku modelowym 1982 silnik 2.8 S został zastąpiony mniejszym 2.5 E, który był zasilany wtryskiem L-Jetronic. Nowa jednostka posiadała też elektroniczny układ zapłonowy. Na rynek brytyjski oferowano silnik 2.5 S, znany z modelu Commodore. Mniej pewny jest fakt, że jednostkę 2.5 S oferowano na rynku niemieckim. Wśród niektórych źródeł pojawiają się doniesienia, jakoby Senator A1 z silnikami 2.0 E, był sprzedawany we Włoszech2. W standardzie oferowano 4-biegową, ręczną skrzynią biegów. Na życzenie oferowano także przekładnie o pięciu przełożeniach. Każdy silnik mógł też współpracować z trzystopniową przekładnią automatyczną. Niezależnie od wyposażenia, Senator posiadał hydrauliczne wspomaganie kierownicy. Układ hamulcowy Senatora opierał się na systemie z Opla Commodore B. Zastosowano hamulce tarczowe na obu osiach W roku modelowym 1982 zmniejszono kontrastowość wnętrza. Również na zewnątrz zaszły niewielkie zmiany. Pod zderzakiem pojawił się spoiler, która poprawił współczynnik CW. Rozwiązano też problem wewnętrznie regulowanych lusterek bocznych, które miały tendencję do składania się przy większych prędkościach. Sprzedaż w Europie Pojawiając się, Senator rywalizował, na korzyść kupującego, z Mercedesem 250/280 E, BMW 525 / 528i, Audi 200 5E / 5T oraz Fordem Granadą Ghia. Posiadał też aerodynamiczną karoserię, Sprzedaż poza Europą W Wielkiej Brytanii auto sprzedawano jako Vauxhall Royale. Senator był montowany w RPA, przez tamtejszy oddział Chevroleta. Źródło napędu stanowił silnik importowany Brazylii. Była to rzędowa, sześciocylindrowa jednostka o pojemności 250 cali sześciennych (4093 cm3). Od 1980 roku stosowano silnik 3.0 E, rozpoczynając sprzedaż pod marką Opel. W Korei Południowej Senatora sprzedawano jako Daewoo Royale Solon, był on dostępny tylko z silnikiem 2.0 S, współpracującym z przekładnią automatyczną. Wyposażenie Skórzana tapicerka była dostępna za dopłatą, niezależnie od wersji. Od kwietnia 1982 oferowano komputer pokładowy. Wskazał on czas, chwilowe i średnie zużycie paliwa, średnią prędkość, teoretyczny zasięg, stoper i temperaturę zewnętrzną. W tym czasie zaprzestano też stosowania imitacji drewna na panelach drzwi i desce rozdzielczej w Senatorach C i CD. Senator W podstawowym Senatorze stosowano tańsze wzory tapicerskie. Senator C W przypadku Senatora C i CD zastosowano wysokiej jakości tkaniny welurowe, materiały drewno-podobne na drzwiach i desce rozdzielczej. Tablica rozdzielcza posiadała obrotomierz, wskaźnik ciśnienia oleju i woltomierz. Wyposażenie obejmowało też zamek elektromagnetyczny bagażnika, 5-ramienne felgi aluminiowe, tylne światła przeciwmgielne, zestaw narzędzi, fotel kierowcy z regulacją wysokości, dodtkowe wygłuszenie oraz wewnętrznie regulowane lusterko pasażera. Senator CD Senatory C oraz CD różniły się wzorami obszycia siedzeń. Senator CD posiada w standarzie zamek centralny, tempomat, szyberdach, 4 elektrycznie sterowane szyby, podgrzewane fotele kierowcy oraz pasażera, samoblokujący mechanizm różnicowy, wycieraczki reflektorów. Ten pakiet występował tylko w połączeniu z najmocniejszym silnikiem i automatyczną skrzynią biegów, 5-biegową manualną skrzynię biegów można zamówić, nie zmieniając ceny. Senator CD wyróżniał się czarnymi ramami okiennymi, srebrnymi śrubami kół aluminiowych i logo CD na klapie bagażnika, oraz nad przednimi błotnikami. Za dopłatą oferowano szyberdach z napędem elektrycznym, oraz fotel pasażera z regulacją wysokości. Od 1982 "Senator CD" został wyposażony w poręcze z naturalnego drewna, w górnej części paneli drzwiowych. Pakiet CD obejmuje wyposażenie wyżej wymienionych wersji, bez dodatkowych opłat. Senator S (do 1982) Pakiet S'' obejmował deskę rozdzielczą z obrotomierzem, wskaźnikiem ciśnienia oleju, a woltomierzem, amortyzatory gazowe, kierownicę 4-ramienną, srebrne felgi aluminiowe, czarną atrapę chłodnicy, boczne pasy na nadwoziu, zestaw narzędzi oraz emblemat ''S na obu przednich błotnikach. Dane techniczne W grudniu 1982 roku Opel Senator przeszedł lifting. Zmieniona została m.in. atrapa chłodnicy oraz przednie lampy1. Obniżono też zwis przedni, zastosowano zderzaki z tworzywa sztucznego, odblaskowy panel między tylnymi światłami. Projekt wnętrza został całkowicie przejęty z odnowionego Senatora A1. Światła przeciwmgielne, które zostały zintegrowane z przednim zderzakiem, były teraz standardowo dostępne we wszystkich modelach. Felgi aluminiowe były dostępne w rozmiarach '14 i '15 cali, stalowe koła wyłącznie w rozmiarze '14. Gwiazda obręczy została pomalowana na kolor antracytowy w wersji CD. Od roku modelowego 1985 stosowano chromowane pierścienie i osłony piast na stalowych felgach. Co ciekawe, oryginalne stalowe obręcze Senatora A2 są znacznie mniej popularne, niż fabryczne felgi aluminiowe. Centralny zamek zintegrowano z czujnikiem zderzenia, który automatycznie odblokował wszystkie drzwi w razie wypadku. Dostępne były również podgrzewane i regulowane elektrycznie lusterka. Chromowane listwy na panelach drzwiowych zostały zastąpione przez listwy w kolorze tapicerki. Chromowane wykończenia na framudze drzwi zastąpiono matowo-szarym aluminium. W pojazdach z systemem ABS, przyspawano dodatkową płytę usztywniającą. Do sportowego zawieszenia dostępne były amortyzatory gazowe na przedniej osi. Silniki benzynowe Po zaprzestaniu produkcji Opla Commodore zaistniała znaczna luka między Rekordem a Senatorem, podobnie jak w przypadku Manty i Monzy. Senator A2 napędzany był tylko silnikami wyposażonymi we wtrysk paliwa. Znany z Rekorda, czterocylindrowy 2.0 E został dodany do palety Senatora A2 w maju 1983. Silnik wyposażony był we wtrysk Bosch LE-Jetronic. Jednostka miała też elektroniczny zapłon funkcję odłączenia pompy paliwowej 0.15 sekundy od wyłączeniu zapłonu. Ryzyko pożaru zostało w ten sposób znacznie zmniejszone. Od lipca 1983 moc silnika wzrosła do 115 KM. Na rynek Szwajcarii i Szwecji silnik ten był wyposażony w układ recyrkulacji spalin. W grudniu 1984 r. dwulitrowa jednostka została zastąpiona nowo opracowanym silnikiem 2.2 E, który charakteryzował się nisko dostępnym momentem obrotowym. W roku modelowym silnik 2.5 E otrzymał nowy wtrysk Bosch LE-Jetronic, wał korbowy oraz większe zawory, co zaowocowało znacznym przyrostem momentu obrotowego. Najmocniejszy 3.0 E również otrzymał nowy wał korbowy i wtrysk, a także nowy przekaźnik który rozłączał pompę paliwową. Głowica cylindrów silnika 3.0 E otrzymała hartowane gniazda zaworowe, do pracy na benzynie bezołowiowej. Diesel Do oferty dodano, znane z Rekorda, silniki wysokoprężne o pojemności 2.3 l, samochody te wyróżniały się charakterystycznym przetłoczeniem na masce. Podstawowy diesel wyposażony był w klasyczną turbosprężarkę i osiągał 86 KM. Od roku 1985 dostępny był również mocniejszy wariant tego silnika, wyposażony w sprężarkę Comprex i intercooler, legitymował się on mocą 95 KM. Wariant ten posiadał także wskaźnik ciśnienia doładowania, którego maksymalna wartość wynosiła 0.8 bara. W przeciwieństwie do turbodoładowanego silnika wysokoprężnego, silnik Comprex charakteryzował się znacznie wyższym momentem obrotowym, niż silnik turbo, tuż powyżej prędkości obrotowej biegu jałowego. Silnik Comprex był bardzo elastyczny, gdyż nie posiadał efektu turbodziury, zaś jago wydajność przy niskich prędkościach obrotowych pozwalała zaoszczędzić paliwo. Technologia ta nie została jeszcze odpowiednio dopracowana, zaś wirnik Comprex był co najmniej tak drogi jak prosta turbosprężarka. Senator Comprex D nie był montowany w Rüsselsheim, lecz w zakładach Irmschera w Remshalden. Do końca produkcji powstało 1709 egzemplarzy. Wśród przyczyn niskiego popytu na te jednostki była za pewne ich skomplikowana budowa, oraz donośny dźwięk sprężarek. Wobec tego potencjalni klienci decydowali się na BMW 524d, bądź Mercedesa 250 D, które osiągały podobną moc, nie wykorzystując doładowania. W wielu przypadkach teoria na temat słabej sprzedaży głosiła, że Opel zaszkodził swojemu prestiżowi, wprowadzając w Senatorze silniki diesla. Wersje specjalne Senator 4x4 Brytyjska firma Fergusson wyposażyła Senatora A1 w napęd na wszystkie koła. Pojazdy te nie zdobyły zbyt dużej popularności. Od 1978 roku, brytyjska armia zamówiła Senatory dla „BRIXMIS”. Pojazdy zostały następnie przebudowane przez Fergusona. 20 samochód Opel Senator 4x4, w podstawowym wyposażeniu, zostało zamówionych przez szwajcarskie siły zbrojne jako pojazdy dowodzenia.